Hoffman
Mr. Hoffman was the headmaster of the Rose Garden Orphanage and is Clara's guardian during Jennifer's stay at the orphanage. He disappeared along with Martha Carol and Clara. When the opportunities to talk to him arrive, he either insults Jennifer or complains about her, constantly telling her she has to stop playing truant when it comes to chores. It is widely believed that he is a pedophile due to his suggestive behavior toward some of the younger girls at the orphanage. Biography Mr. Hoffman is the headmaster and teaches the children of the orphanage. He constantly frowns upon the children's mischievous activities, but does not give a second thought to whether or not he should help the children who are being picked on. He also notably dislikes Jennifer, blaming her for the children getting out of control. In the Sir Peter chapter, he is seen bound to a chair by Imps and walking in a abnormal way. Later on, he then becomes a boss battle. It is recommended the Steel Pipe be used against him. Once defeated, the Imps are seen sweeping up his blood. It is unknown what happened to Mr. Hoffman when he left the orphanage in November as he wrote in his diary. It is most likely that he abandoned the children at the orphanage, however, some fans have speculated that the Aristocrats murdered him, as well as Martha. In the Once Upon a Time chapter, Jennifer comments Mr. Hoffman used to be a "kind and admirable teacher," though he supposedly made a transition into a cranky and perverted man in the time that Jennifer was at the orphanage. Mysteries It is believed that Mr. Hoffman is also a pedophile because of the way he acts towards Clara and Diana. In the Mermaid Princess chapter, he is seen escorting Clara into a bedroom. When Jennifer looks through a gap in the door, she can see Mr. Hoffman suggestively stroking someone. Clara is later revealed to be the person in the bed. There are many possible hints on Mr. Hoffman and Clara's relationship. In her boss form as a mermaid, Clara has gills on her wrists, stitching on her stomach and gills at the sides of her stomach and rib area. Most of the events in the game are from young Jennifer's point of view, and she likely didn't understand any sexual things Mr. Hoffman may have done to Clara, and therefore, interpreted Clara as a Mermaid. At one point in the game, Clara is lead from the Sick Room by Mr. Hoffman into another room, which he then locks. When Jennifer looks through the keyhole, she can see Clara scrubbing the floor, her movements unnatural and sexually suggestive while Mr. Hoffman stands near her face, pointing to the ground. He then says to her in a low, menacing and seductive tone, "Look, there's some... dust over here... give it a wipe." In the Sick Bay, it can be noted that there are raised pads on the cot, suggesting Mr. Hoffman gynecologically examining Clara. Clara is also seen scrubbing a spot towards the end of the bed, possibly ashamed of what she has participated in. Clara is also seen shuffling her feet whenever she is required to move. This possibly suggests that she had been impregnated by Mr. Hoffman, as pregnant women often do the same, for they are in a bit of pain during the pregnancy. Once the mermaid boss has been defeated Jennifer observes a scene where Mr. Hoffman is interrogating Diana about making a mess in the room. He appears to be caressing Diana throughout this conversation in a suggestive way. Etymology The surname "Hoffman" refers to the word, "steward" of which there are many meanings to. However, Hoffman seems to fit nearly every meaning in one way or another. A steward (from Old English stíweard, stiȝweard, from stiȝ "hall, household" + weard ", keeper." The general meaning of "steward" is someone who manages property or other affairs for someone else. This could refer to how he managed the children at the orphanage. Another meaning of the word "steward" refers to a farmer who owns land rather thaen rents it. This could refer to how he thought he "owned" the children at the orphanage (Clara, for example), rather than that he was merely the one in charge of caring for them. Another meaning of the word is "custodian": one in charge or buildings, grounds, or animals, of which all were Hoffman's duty. Steward also means "an attendant on an airplane," which is similar to what Jennifer was in the airship crash that killed her parents. Trivia * Mr. Hoffman calls the children to bed in the order of his favorites: Diana, Eleanor, Xavier, Meg, Susan, Nicholas, Thomas, Clara, Olivia. He does not call Jennifer or Amanda. Jennifer always felt the whole idea was silly. Gallery Hoffman.jpg|Mr. Hoffman in his boss form HoffmanBoss.jpg|Boss Hoffman Hoffman_Room.png|Mr. Hoffman in his bedroom 755248-930042_20060919_030.jpg|Mr. Hoffman "caressing" Diana 755268-930042_20060919_050.jpg|Boss Hoffman being warned by the imps Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses